Nagihiko's chirstmas present
by Emzi-chan
Summary: Guardians christmas party is arriving and Nagihiko is preparing to give a present what Rima won't forget. First fanfiction so sorry if it's bad.


**Me: Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic so-**

**Rima: Shut up! We know that already!**

**Me: Ou…Umm what do you mean?**

**Nagihiko: Rima-koi means that everyone who says this is their first fanfic say often also that please be nice. Or something like that…**

**Rima: I'm not your –koi!*blushing* So shut up!**

**Me: Okay lovebirds shut it! Even this is my first fanfic I would appreciate if you gave critic of this. Also, sorry if my spelling isn't good. English isn't my mother tongue so there will be mistakes. Nagihiko do the disclaimer!**

**Nagihiko: Emzi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

Nagihiko's christmas present

Rima's POV

It's that time of the year. Christmas. Don't get me wrong of course I like Christmas but I hate that my fan boys give me always so many roses and chocolates. Can't they give anything else? Gheez! Right now I'm at home preparing for the Guardians Christmas party. We are gone hold it at the Royal Garden. There is anymore one problem: I don't know what I'm going to where there! God dammed and Nagi is gone be there to. WAIT! No! I don't care about the stupid cross-dresser! I think…

"Rima-tan is a denial~" Kusukusu sang.

"Shut up!" I screamed. Why would I even like him? He's stupid, annoying, perfect at everything, handsome, gentle and hot…Wait! NO! I mean… oh fine! Maybe I like him. But only a little…

"Just admit it Rima-tan! You love Nagi-kun!" Kusukusu floated to the blondes shoulder and sat down.

"KUSUKUSU! How can you even know what I think about?" I turned towards the giggling clown.

"I'm your chara. I feel what you feel. Kusukusu~" Kusukusu laughed.

"Stupid heart…" I muttered under my breathe.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAA!" My mother ran to my room so fast that all my papers flew in the air.

"I got something for you." She hold up a beautiful white dress, which had two (other on top right and the other down left) red flower and leaf decorates on it. It had a crumbled hem and it was strapless. With one word it was beautiful. I stared the dress in awe.

"When did you get this?" I took the dress and admired it from the mirror.

"Ou! I bought that few days ago when you told me about the party with your friends." My mother smiled but was tackled down by her own daughter hugging her.

"Thank you, mama!" I said smiling and went to change to the dress.

Nagi's POV

"Mom!"I shouted from upstairs. "Where is my rose?"

My mother came from kitchen and looked me while I had just came down from upstairs.

"Rose…why is my son looking for a rose?" My mother looked questioning but it soon changed teasing. "Is my Nagihiko trying to impress a girl? Maybe even an a curly blonde hair owning girl whose last name is-"

"Mother!" I said blushing madly. "It's just a friendly present. It's Christmas besides! Nothing special." I muttered still red.

"Well you are dressed pretty well for a friend meeting. And why are you giving a white rose?" My mother looked at me. I was wearing a beige jacket which was open and relieved lighter sweater under it. I also had white jeans and light brown shoes.

"You took my rose!" I realized and looked my mother annoyed.

"Well if you want it back you will have to tell do you like the Mashiro girl?" my mother looked me smiling.

"Why you…OH FINE! I like her…a lot. Are you happy now?" I said blushing and frustrated. My mom held the rose in front of me.

"Yes, very happy." She smiled and walked away humming the wedding song.

"MOM!" I shouted blushing again.

"Come on, dude! We are late and I want to see Kusukusu-chan." Rhytm pocked my cheek. I checked my watch. He was right we are late. Dammit!

"A real gentleman is never late, Nagihiko." Temari sat to my right shoulder. I ran to the door and dashed towards the Royal Garden.

"I know, I know." I told her.

30 minutes later

Finally I saw the glass doors and slowed down. I heard some shouting inside when I opened the door to the Royal Garden. What I saw broke my heart. Hundreds of fan boys crowded Rima-chan and gave her chocolates and roses. Kukai came to me and greeted me.

"Yo, New Jack! What's up?" He gave me thumps up and his signature smile.

"What are they doing here?" I asked him. Kukai looked the boy crowd.

"I wish I knew that. And how to get rid of them." He sweat dropped. Temari hid behind my hair while Rhytm went to flirt with Kusukusu. I and Kukai walked to the right side of the table because the other side was full of fan boys waiting their turn to give Rima their present. Everyone greeted me or nodded. All the guardians were there plus Tsukiyomi siblings. I looked the other side of the table and Rima. I felt so much jealousy.

"That has been on for an hour." Amu walked next to me. I looked now her and sighed.

"I guess I won't give this rose than." Amu stared me with a questioning look.

"You wanted to give her a rose?" She looked surprised. "Do you like her?" She looked me with excitement. I nodded and slumped to my chair. Rhytm flouted next to me holding hands with Kusukusu. He stared for a long time and started to grin.

"Yo, Nagi! You shouldn't give up so easily." He crossed his arms and faced me. I looked him confused.

"Rhytm! Don't you see those boys over there? I can't just go through the crowd and face Rima. That's wrong!" I pouted. PING! Oh no…

Rima's POV

PING! I turned to source of the voice but something blocked my view to the other side of the table. A white rose. I looked up to see who was making all my fan boys curse. Nagihiko. I started to blush but covered it with cold attitude.

"Fujisaki! Do not say you are going to give that rose to me!" He smirked and came closer to my face making me turn to tomato red.

"No, I just wanted to show it how beautiful you are." I blushed even harder if it was possible.

"Hey! Your time is up with Rima-sama." I heard someone say from the back of my fan boys. Nagihiko turned to the crowd of boys.

"Ouh, I'm sorry! Am I on your way?" He said smirking. Now all the guardians were following the situation. Ikuto smirked and gave Nagihiko a thumps up.

"Yeah!" All the fan boys said in chorus.

"Well in that case I'm not moving anywhere." Nagihiko said and turned back to me. Then I noticed the headphones on his shoulders. I cursed under my breathe. Who knows what Rhytm will do? I looked my fan boys whose eyes were now full with anger.

"Um…Nagihiko? I think you're in trouble." I said nervously. He turned to my fan boys and chuckled.

"I guess we are leaving then." He said and winked to me.

"Wait! What do you mea-"My sentence was left unfinished when he picked me up bridal style and ran out from Royal Garden.

"Nagihiko, stop! Let me down!" I screamed and tried to get away. Soon he stopped and let me down to push me against a tree. He moved his face awfully close to mine.

"Now, where were we?" He whispered to my ear. I shivered from the tickling feeling it left behind. I looked to his face blushing.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly. He smirked and pressed his forehead against mine. PING! Finally the chara change ended. But he didn't move anywhere just answered to my questiong.

"Maybe I wanted some alone time with you." He said and looked straight to my eyes with serious expression. "Rima-chan, I couldn't watch you being crowded by other guys." He took a deep breath." Because I want to be the guy who gives you roses and chocolate. I want to be the guy who makes you smile and happy." He stopped for a moment. I looked him with waiting look. Soon he continued.

"Rima, I love you." That made my heart race. "I love your smile, your voice and your laugh. It just brightens up my day. I love your sarcastic comments and the way you pout is just cute. I think you're beautiful from inside and outside. I love you." He whispered the last one to my ear. I was quiet for a long time.

"I-I love you too." I whispered. He looked up surprised.

"What? You do? How is-"Then I did something I only had dreamed of. I kissed him. It was soft and gentle and soon he started to kiss back. I felt his hands crawl under my coat. The kiss soon turned more passionate until it was a full make out session. Soon we broke apart. Damn you lungs. We looked to each other's eyes panting heavily.

"Well did you like your present?" He asked smiling sweetly. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well…it was a little wet…"He chuckled at this."…and I think it was too short. "I came closer to his face until our noses touched. I could see crimson red all over his face. I giggled and that made him pout.

"It's not my fault that I blushed! You were seductive!" He crossed his arms looking away from me. I giggled a little at his cuteness but soon started to twirl his hair with my finger and made him to face me.

"Nagiii~! You just told me you loved me and this is how you treat me after that?" I made a tear fall down my cheek while lowering my hand from his hair.

"No! Wait! I didn't mean it tha-" Nagi turned to me but I cut him off by placing my finger on his lips.

"I was just kidding! Jeez! I thought you noticed the fake tear!" He laughed and pulled me in to his embrace.

"Well then, my drama queen, Merry Christmas!" He kissed my forehead.

"Merry Christmas, purple head!" I said and kissed him full on the lips while snowflakes covered the ground with white.

**Me: Finally it's ready. Sorry that the ending was rushed or the spelling bad.**

**Rima: Whatever, blondy! Just end this torture already!**

**Me: Fine, fine. Merry Christmas everyone! **


End file.
